


Midnight Swingset

by rexlover180



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was always theirs. That one swing set on the same night every year. Their time to be alone, no matter where they are, no matter what's going on around them, they can always be together on that one swing set at midnight on the same day every year. Nothing could ever interrupt them. RusAme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Swingset

Alfred was so excited! He could hardly wait! He was going to his sanctuary, his safe place where no one would disturb him. It was midnight, four hours past his bedtime, but his mommy and daddy didn't have to know. His brother would never tell, too. Alfred just snuck out of his house in the biting cold, able to see his breath as he crunched across the snow. The streetlights illuminated his small, five-year-old body as he quickly walked. He was so happy he'd come up with this idea! He couldn't wait to feel the excitement!

He reached the park, snow capping all of the playground equipment. He could still see the flakes falling in the light of the streetlamps. No one was around. None of those big kids that would sneak here at night in the summer, it was too cold for them now. He briskly walked over to where he wanted to go, where he'd planned to go for days now. But he stopped dead in his tracks.

There were only two swings in this park on one swing set. Alfred wanted to be alone on his adventure, but there was some other kid on one of the swings, apparently happy with everything. He wore a scarf that was obviously way too large for him, but he didn't mind, wrapping up nearly all of his face with it. He wore a thick coat, more than Alfred thought to bring. Then they caught eyes and the boy stopped swinging. Neither of them said anything until the boy's swing sat still.

"Who are you?" Alfred commanded.

"My name is Ivan," the other little boy said simply.

"Well….get out of here, this is my spot," Alfred said crossly.

"There is another swing," Ivan muttered, looking over to the swing next to him. "I won't mind sharing. I've been here a lot and I don't mind being alone, but it would be nice to have company."

"I don't need company, you should leave, this is my place now," Alfred demanded, walking up to the little boy. They were both the same height…darn it. Alfred was hoping he could have something on this kid. He was probably stronger, the kid was probably lanky under all of his winter layers.

"Why can't we share?" Ivan asked innocently. "What's your name?"

"Alfred F. Jones," Alfred said his whole name proudly. It was the most awesome, most heroic name ever, of course he'd boast it. "And it was my idea first to be at the swing tonight. So you should leave, I wanna be alone!"

"We don't have to talk," Ivan shrugged. "You can close your eyes and I'll be quiet and it'll be like you're alone."

"But I'll know you're there," Alfred pouted.

"No, you won't," Ivan smiled. "I promise."

Alfred narrowed his eyes at the kid before carefully walking over the woodchips strewn across the ground. He sat down on the swing next to Ivan and looked up at the stars. They were so clear this time of night, despite the clouds making most of them disappear.

"I better not hear you," Alfred muttered, his breath puffing in his face. He closed his eyes and began to swing. He leaned back as far as he could go every time he moved forward and smiled when he felt like he was flying. He felt fantastic, amazing. He never knew how fun closing his eyes would be while swinging until that moment. "Dude, Ivan, you've gotta try this, close your eyes while you swing." He laughed.

Alfred cracked open an eye to see if Ivan was doing it and he was. The swing set made small creaks as both kids swung as high as they could. Alfred bit his lip as he tried to make his swing match Ivan's, but he couldn't keep it for long. That was when Alfred got a great idea.

"Hey, Ivan, I'm gonna jump," Alfred giggled and Ivan opened his eyes, looking almost concerned, but Alfred just laughed. He prepared himself for his epic jump and then slid off the slide at the height of his last swing. He nearly planted his landing, but tripped at the last second before he felt onto his hands and laughed even harder, rolling over onto his back.

And suddenly, there was a huge thud next to him and woodchips flew everywhere and he heard Ivan laughing. Alfred laughed even harder with Ivan next to him, both of them on their backs and staring at the sky. Their breaths made tiny clouds in front of them as their laughs died down.

"You're not bad," Alfred smiled. "I guess I'll allow you to come back here."

"I'm glad," Ivan giggled.

"I've got an idea," Alfred said brightly. "The both of us, we come here the same time every year, today, at midnight. The other times we can just go when we want and if we run into each other, so what? But today is special. Let's just hang out, alright?"

"Da, that sounds like fun," Ivan smiled.

"Da?" Alfred asked. That was weird, was he trying to say dad or something? But that didn't make sense.

"It means yes," Ivan laughed. "It's not English."

"Wait, there are other ways to talk?" Alfred sat upright and stared at his newfound friend in awe.

"Different languages," Ivan nodded with a smile. "I know two." He held out two fingers for emphasis and Alfred stared at him in wonder.

"Dude, teach me!" Alfred pleaded. "What's this language called?"

"Russian," Ivan laughed. "My family is from a country that's not America, they speak different languages around the world, but I don't know how many there are."

"Wait 'till I get home and tell Mattie I've learned Russian!" Alfred beamed. He learned English pretty quick, how hard could it be to learn Russian? Especially with his new friend around. "Come on, teach me!"

"Da, but only if you promise me one thing," Ivan smiled. "Be my…be my friend."

"I thought we already were!" Alfred smiled and Ivan's smile grew.

"Okay, then we can start with hello."

And so on that first January 19th, they became friends. It was a day Alfred would never forget, the day he met his best friend. But he couldn't tell his parents, who never found out he snuck out so late at night to walk alone to a park.

* * *

"Sixth grade is so hard!" Alfred whined, leaning back on the swing dramatically. "My backpack is so heavy with all of my homework!"

"It's not that bad," Ivan hummed, looking up at the sky. It was one of the few times they had gotten together like this when it wasn't snowing. The stars were very pretty.

"You don't even know!" Alfred groaned.

"We have the same teacher," Ivan laughed. "I know what homework you get."

"Yeah…but, it's so hard to just sit there and do it!" Alfred grumbled. "I keep getting distracted and my mom wants to take me to the doctor for some weird disease. I think it's stupid."

"Seven years," Ivan hummed.

"What?" Alfred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is the seventh time, da?" Ivan asked and Alfred smiled brightly.

"Oh, my God, yeah, you're right!" Alfred said proudly. He happily swung that much higher. "That's so cool! We've been best friends for seven years!"

"Da," Ivan smiled brightly and Alfred felt those butterflies in his stomach again. He tried to talk to his mom about it, talk about the butterflies he got when he talked to Ivan, granted he never said Ivan's name. But then his mom kept going on about gross things like love and so Alfred ignored her.

They had been in the same class since the second grade, but they never had bonding moments like they did on the 19th of January. They would hang out on the playground, sure, or share snacks. But that was surrounded by other people. On midnight on the 19th of January, no one was around to mess up their moment, no one could interrupt them. The cold air felt a lot more cold on Alfred's face the more he thought about it.

"Will you ever want a new scarf?" Alfred asked, watching as Ivan readjusted the scarf around his neck. Ivan simply shook his head with a small smile.

"My big sister made it for me, I would never give it up," Ivan said and Alfred nodded. His older sister had left two years ago for college. Alfred always thought about college, like bigger than even high school with more people. It was kind of scary… Ivan's little sister was a few grades behind them, but she was always around during recess, always being annoying, in Alfred's perspective.

"What if I got you a scarf?" Alfred mumbled quickly and the air felt even colder on his face, if that was even possible. He turned to look up at the sky, purposefully looking away from Ivan as he kicked the swing even higher.

"I might wear that, too," Ivan said happily. "I would have a hard time deciding which one I would wear." Ivan always wore that scarf, even in the summer. Kids made fun of him for it, but he didn't even care. Alfred even told him it was okay to cry to him about it, but Ivan just stayed strong, saying it didn't bother him because it was his sister's scarf. That was all that mattered to him. Would they make fun of Alfred for making a scarf for Ivan? Would they make fun of Ivan more for making it…? Maybe making a scarf wasn't a good idea after all. But when Alfred looked at Ivan, daydreaming about Alfred getting him a new scarf, he smiled.

"I'll ask my mom about how to make one," Alfred smiled. "I can make it thin, so you can wear it in the summer. And you can wear your sister's in the winter."

"I would like that," Ivan smiled happily.

"It's a deal, then," Alfred smiled and kicked himself even higher until he jumped off, expertly landing on his feet with a flourish. He looked back at Ivan with a wicked smile and the boy applauded him before swinging up high to jump off himself. He nearly lost his balance as he landed, but Alfred helped him keep his ground. "What's your favorite color? So I know how to make the scarf?"

Ivan looked at him for a while, thinking through his response. Then, with a smile, "Blue."

Alfred nodded. And he gave his best friend a hug when they said goodnight and left, going back to their respective homes.

* * *

"Happy ten year anniversary!" Alfred shouted behind Ivan. He had carefully snuck up behind him and then proceeded to shout in Ivan's ear. Ivan reacted just as Alfred expected and swung a punch at him, but Alfred stepped out of the way perfectly. Football practice earlier in the year had him in pretty good shape.

"Fredka, don't do that," Ivan grumbled and Alfred smirked, happily waltzing over to his respective swing and slumped on it before swinging up high. The swings creaked and squeaked, but they were still the same as ever. Alfred didn't get much of a chance to visit this park anymore, but at least January 19th gave him an excuse to go.

"I couldn't pass up that opportunity," Alfred said cheekily.

"Did you move? You normally don't come that way," Ivan asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," Alfred nodded. He was distracted by the box he was hiding in his massive jacket. Damn, he hated the cold, but it was worth it to go and see Ivan alone for the first time in ages. But the gift had him nervous. The butterflies only grew worse as he got closer and closer to the swing set. He was nervous alright, but…but not because he had a crush or anything. He…he wasn't into dudes or anything. No matter how much his brother teased him for making this gift. "We moved a little bit closer to the school, making our house bigger because my parents are weird, you know?"

"I do not understand," Ivan chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah…well…as I was saying…it's kinda the ten year anniversary of us going to this swing set…" Alfred bit his lip and looked at the ground. God dammit, why was he so nervous and scared for this? Oh, he couldn't handle this. Oh, he had to…take deep breathes.

"Da?" Ivan asked and Alfred's stomach butterflies came back tenfold. Any time Ivan spoke Russian, the butterflies came and Alfred couldn't possibly explain why. This was why they always pretended to hate each other at school. They would bicker every now and then and Alfred mainly did it because his brother had him scared that people would think he was gay…which wasn't a bad thing or anything…it was just… "Fredka?" Ivan shook Alfred out of his thoughts.

"Uh, right, well." Alfred cleared his throat. "I was just thinking. Remember three years ago? I promised I'd make you a scarf….and I wound up not doing it and I feel like shit, you know? So…" Alfred bit his lip and took out the box he had hidden in his jacket. He tossed it at the Russian, who easily caught it and opened it with a curious glance at Alfred. "It's…kinda shit, but I went through a lot of scarves and this one was the best one out of all of them and I ran out of time to make any more…"

"So you did forget," Ivan said with a smirk, admiring the blue scarf that he pulled from the box. He kept one hand secure on the scarf from his sister and the other looking at the new one. Alfred had spent forever on YouTube learning how to knit and then forever trying to actually do what the videos told him to do. But it was worth it. The smile on Ivan's face made all of it worth it. The butterflies, the light-headedness, the fact that the air on his face was way colder than it had been a few minutes ago. Must have been a breeze… "This is rather impressive for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alfred pouted.

"Nothing," Ivan muttered amusedly. Then, he carefully took off his sister's scarf. Alfred stared with wide eyes. He had never seen Ivan take off that scarf. Not even in PE or when Alfred saw the hockey practices. But now he had. Ivan's jacket wasn't as bulky as Alfred's, allowing him to get a good idea of Ivan's body, which did not help with the rapid heating of his face, not at all. He carefully folded the scarf onto his lap before wrapping Alfred's scarf around his neck. It was a lot smaller than the other one, but Ivan still smiled. Alfred could finally see his breath now that his mouth wasn't covered by his scarf. "It is not very warm."

"Well, obviously not," Alfred snorted. "I said you could wear it in the summer."

"It's still very nice," Ivan smiled at the scarf. "Thank you. I didn't think to bring anything. I forgot that we had already been through 10 years of this."

"It's fine," Alfred smirked. "Just repay me next year."

"Whatever you say," Ivan laughed, starting to swing for the first time.

"Why is it so fucking cold?" Alfred groaned, rubbing his hands together to try to spark some heat in them.

"I do not mind the cold," Ivan smiled. "It reminds me of nights like this."

"Fucking sap," Alfred smirked and kicked himself as high as he could go. "How far do you think I can jump? Farther than you, I bet."

"You think so?" Ivan smirked as he kicked himself higher as well. It was these little competitions that made Alfred so happy. Who could get the higher grade in chemistry class, who could run the faster mile in PE, who could jump the furthest off of the swings. Both teenagers had a fairly muscular build and they were roughly the same size. It was a great test.

Alfred was the first to jump, landing perfectly on his feet and Ivan landed beside him, just a few inches in front of Alfred, who cursed under his breath. Ivan gave him a smirk and Alfred tackled him to the ground, woodchips flying on either side of them. Both of them laughed as they attempted to wrestle, but really just wound up getting woodchips up their shirts and jackets. They both wound up on their backs, cold air puffing above them as they looked up at the clouds.

"I beat you," Ivan said simply and Alfred elbowed him in his side.

* * *

Alfred could feel his heart in his throat as he swung back and forth on the swing in the silence. He'd gotten there early, this was the first time Ivan hadn't gotten there first. It made Alfred anxious and he rubbed his hands violently against each other to get warmth to them. God…he felt so stupid doing this now, of all times…so long after everything…but…he had to.

He jumped when Ivan sat down on the swing next to him without a word, simply looking up at the stars with a blank expression. So…both of them had something to say that was important. Alfred took a deep breath, a violent blush forming on his face as he cleared his throat to go first. His heart was beating way too fast, but he could do this. It was the perfect time…the only time he could really do this.

"So…uh…Ivan, I've got somethin' to say," Alfred muttered, but his voice was loud in the quiet around them. Not even crickets were out in this weather. It started to faintly snow around them. Ivan simply nodded, showing he had heard him, but he just looked down at the damp woodchips at their feat. "I'm gonna sound so stupid. Like, really, really stupid, seriously. And…I don't even know what I'm saying…so I'm sorry…for everything…and it's okay if you say no or if you don't come back here because it's too weird…"

"Fredka," Ivan interrupted him. Alfred blinked at him dumbly.

"Right, sorry," Alfred laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Um…okay, this is stupid so I'm just gonna say it…You're my best friend, right? And we've known each other for a pretty fucking long time. And I've gotten to know you really well." Dammit, his blush was a hell of a lot worse now, wasn't it? "And I know this is stupid…but I think I…like you….More than a friend and that's so awkward and I'm so sorry. God, I'm so stupid, what the hell was I thinking? I shouldn't have-"

"Fredka," Ivan interrupted him again and Alfred stopped, biting his lip. "You talk too much." They were both quiet for a while. Alfred's heart beat calmed down now that he'd gotten that off of his chest, but Ivan wasn't saying anything, why wasn't he saying anything? He could at least say no… "Before I say anything, I have something I must say to you as well."

"Uh…yeah…I guess, shoot," Alfred said cautiously.

"I am not going to stay in this country for college," Ivan admitted and Alfred felt like his heart stopped. Oh, he should have let Ivan go first. "It will be easier for my family to return to Russia for the time being, all of us. I will graduate with you this school year, but then I will leave. That being said…I believe I feel the same way about you as well, Fredka." And now Alfred's heart fluttered. More than it should have and he inwardly cursed himself for reacting in such a way. "I just do not think it would be realistic, as you will not even leave this state to go to your university."

"So…wait, what I'm hearing here is that the only problem you have with the both of us being together is the distance?" Alfred mused and Ivan gave him an odd look. Alfred gave him a crooked grin. "Dude, there's internet in Russia, right?"

"Da, I don't think the internet only exists in America," Ivan gave an amused chuckle.

"Then we can still talk to each other and shit!" Alfred said happily, proud he came up with such an easy solution.

Ivan laughed, shaking his head slightly, lightly kicking at the ground with a smile hidden under the scarf Alfred had made for him. Alfred noticed that he only wore that scarf on rare occasions, like when they did that important presentation together, during big tests, nights like these.

"I thought you would take this much harder," Ivan shook his head and Alfred laughed, happily kicking the swing up high easily. Sure, he wasn't in his top condition like he was for football season, but he was still in pretty good shape. He was at the highest point the swing could take him in a matter of seconds. It creaked and squealed in protest, but Alfred didn't care. The cold didn't even matter on his numb hands and his numb face. "Stop before you kill yourself."

Alfred just cackled before he leaped from the swing, the set reverberating from the force of it, and he landed in a crouch. He smirked back at Ivan, who simply chuckled from where he sat. Alfred sauntered back over to the swings and suddenly got a good idea. He faced Ivan and held onto both chains of the swing, just above where Ivan's hands rested. The metal was fucking cold and Alfred wished he had brought gloves.

"You really meant what you said?" Alfred asked. "Because it's cool if you change your mind."

"Nyet," Ivan shook his head. "I believe I've had feelings for you for many years now."

"Ditto," Alfred laughed before he did what he'd only been imagining before he fell asleep for the past three years. He kissed Ivan, right on the lips. Ivan immediately kissed back, his hands leaving the chains of the swing only to thread his fingers through Alfred's hair. Alfred smirked into the kiss, his tongue diving out to ask for entrance, as he had done with many girls in the past. But Ivan was different. He opened his mouth, yes, but his tongue dove out as well to take control of the kiss. Alfred made a small noise in surprise before fighting back. His hands left the chains as well to get a good grip on Ivan's neck and he didn't care about their position or where they were. Because, damn, this was the hottest, most demanding, most intense, best kiss he had ever had in his life. He could barely breathe, but that didn't matter as he and Ivan seemed to meld together. The two only separated when Ivan fell backwards off of the swing, taking Alfred with him, leading to the smaller of the two to have his legs tangled in the swing. And they both laughed.

Hot breaths puffed in each other's faces and Alfred planted his face on Ivan's large, warm chest and smiled to himself. This was way better than his daydreams.

"Who do you think won that?" Alfred asked, looking up at the violet eyes, sparkling with Ivan's laughter.

"I think we should leave that at a tie," Ivan chuckled, mussing Alfred's hair.

"Oh, fuck that, I've never been good with ties," Alfred smirked before detangling his legs to get a better position, practically straddling his new boyfriend.

"I was hoping you wouldn't want to keep it like that," Ivan smirked and they started again. Hands roving, bites sucking, throats moaning. And no one was around to disturb this perfect moment for either of them. Their last night together like that for years to come.

But when Alfred went home that night, he thought about how Ivan would leave in just a few months. And he cried. Manly tears, of course.

* * *

Alfred dug his heels into the woodchips to stop the arc of his swing. He stared dully at the ground for a while, faintly illuminated by the moon above him. The swing beside him was empty, as it usually was. Sure, Alfred could usually catch Ivan on the phone or something during this time, but it wasn't the same. It had been five long years. Alfred adjusted his scarf as he looked up at the sky. He hadn't even gotten a chance to touch his boyfriend since he moved away. Yes…they had incredibly long phone conversations that eventually nearly verged on phone sex, but it wasn't the same. Alfred missed him. So fucking much.

He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. He refused to cry, not even the first time he had come there without Ivan. They had talked on the phone for three hours that time.

Alfred heard footsteps and he froze, his eyes shooting open as he stared ahead. His heart thudded in his chest. Sure…this could just be some random guy that was walking in the park or maybe it was a police officer thinking he was some stupid teenager out past curfew. The swing beside him creaked and he heard the hum of a familiar voice, singing Ivan's favorite Russian song. Alfred was almost a little afraid to look over, afraid of being disappointed.

But he slowly turned his head and freezing tears sprang to his eyes. Sitting on the swing, bigger and stronger than Alfred remembered him being, was Ivan. His Ivan. He was wearing Alfred's scarf.

"Vanya," Alfred muttered breathlessly before getting up and tackling the man so fast he was surprised neither of them fell to the ground. Ivan laughed, holding him just as tightly back, standing up from the swing so it wouldn't be as awkward. Alfred couldn't stop the crying now, the tears of complete and utter joy. "Dammit, why the fuck didn't you tell me?"

"I figured now would be the best time to tell you," Ivan said simply. Alfred was a little shorter than him still, but he couldn't allow that to bother him, at least not now.

"I'm not done with school yet," Alfred admitted.

"That is fine," Ivan said, absently carding a gloved hand through Alfred's hair. "I don't mind." His accent was a lot thicker now and Alfred sniveled, trying to compose himself before he looked back at the beautiful face of his lover. God, he wanted to punch him so badly right now.

"Holy shit," Alfred muttered. "I…I don't even know what to say…"

"I love you," Ivan said simply and Alfred kissed him. Harder than he ever did, harder than he ever thought he would. Ivan complied all too easily, pushing back with just as much force, if not more. Alfred felt heat pooling in his stomach and he remembered all of those long calls and texts and video calls that the two of them shared night after night.

"Ivan, fuck me," Alfred muttered and Ivan laughed into the kiss, but still continued.

"Right here?" Ivan asked cheekily and Alfred would have glared at him if Ivan hadn't bitten his lip _like that_. Alfred shivered, but not because of the cold.

"God, I don't even care anymore," Alfred smirked. "It's been five years and you've hardly touched me. Time to make up for it."

"You will regret it when you get splinters up your ass," Ivan laughed.

"I don't fucking care," Alfred said breathlessly, his hands already beginning to rove like they did in all of his fantasies when Ivan was too far away, when he imagined this meeting. He wanted more and he didn't care how or where. No one could interrupt them, anyway.

"As long as you are sure," Ivan smirked and swiftly pushed Alfred onto the ground. Alfred froze for a moment, winded, but Ivan didn't stop, trailing his hands up Alfred's shirt, his gloved fingers icy hot.

* * *

Alfred hummed to himself as he absently swung, staring at the stars in the clear night sky. Ivan was beside him, humming the same song. Alfred could never figure out the lyrics, they were all in Russian, despite Ivan trying to teach him, but he knew the tune so well. Ivan would sing it when he made them breakfast, when Alfred returned home from his kick-ass job as a rocket engineer. Ivan always came home first, since he was a teacher. Ivan would sing it as they fell asleep, when they took showers together, when relatives died. It was the most beautiful song Alfred had ever heard.

"Fredka," Ivan said suddenly, hardly interrupting the calm atmosphere.

"Yeah, Vanya?" Alfred hummed simply.

"Do you think you could stop swinging for a moment?" Ivan asked and Alfred raised an eyebrow, but he stopped, nonetheless. Ivan gave a nervous smile and Alfred was curious. His lover was never nervous.

"Dude, what are you up to?" Alfred asked simply.

"I know you would prefer I don't do this as they normally do," Ivan muttered, pulling something out of the pocket of his large coat, his hand brushing against the scarf Alfred had made for him all those years ago. Alfred remembered having to patch it up a few times here and there throughout the years. Ivan tossed the object to him and Alfred easily caught it, despite the dark. Alfred glanced suspiciously at Ivan, wondering what the fuck it could be. "It is to repay you for the scarf. I never did as I promised."

"I swear if it's a fucking girly necklace or bracelet or some shit, I'll strangle you with that scarf," Alfred rolled his eyes. He knew these boxes were for jewelry and he wasn't about to wear something girly because Ivan thought it was funny.

"Just open it, idiot," Ivan muttered, looking at him carefully.

Alfred scoffed and opened it. His eyes were well adjusted to the dark by now and he saw, sitting in the center of the velvet, was a sparkling metal ring.

"Oh, my fucking God," Alfred dropped the box, his hands shaking and going to cover his mouth as he stared at the open box lying amongst the woodchips. "Oh, my God. You fucker." He started laughing. "You absolute fucker. Oh, my God!" He used one arm to hold onto his stomach as he continued to laugh, the other still covering his mouth as he stared with wide eyes over the rims of his glasses at the little box. "Oh, you fucker."

"Your answer?" Ivan asked apprehensively and Alfred dove for the box, nearly falling out of his swing as he did so.

"Da, fucker," Alfred laughed, throwing the box at Ivan's head as he carefully put the ring on his finger. It wasn't anything girly with diamonds or shit, but it was cool. It was almost black as he looked at it closer. Ivan smiled softly at him before he swung sideways, gripping onto one of the chains on Alfred's swing and pulling him into a quick, chaste kiss.

"Thank you," Ivan smirked afterwards, swinging back to his original position.

"This is worth way more than my fucking scarf," Alfred shook his head.

"Nyet," Ivan breathed, looking up at the clear, starry sky. "It was like you were with me in Russia while we were far apart."

"Fucking sap," Alfred smirked.

* * *

Alfred hummed that song as he trekked to that familiar swing set alone. But he still had a smile on his face. It was hard to hide it. This was the perfect surprise. Ivan thought they both forgot, but that was sure as hell not the case. Alfred happily plopped onto his swing and pulled out his phone before video calling Ivan.

It rang a few times until Alfred could see Ivan in a dark lit room. The only sound the buzzing of the machines and the beeping of the heart monitor that now lulled them both to sleep. Ivan did not look amused.

"Fredka, what the hell are you doing calling me this late?" Ivan grumbled. "Where are you? I thought you were here."

"Surprise!" Alfred blurted with a wicked grin on his face. Ivan's eyes opened in realization. "It's 30 years, right? 30 years together on this very swing set!"

"I forgot," Ivan said dumbly and Alfred could see the tears forming in his eyes. It was the tumor. Ivan was terrified that it was affecting him, but Alfred couldn't have that. He was his hero, besides, the doctor said it was no big deal, it would be out in a few weeks after all. "I'm so sorry, Fredka, I forgot."

"Please, it's not like you could get up and out here if you did remember," Alfred shrugged happily and he started to kick on the swing. "Besides, it's cool when I get to surprise you every now and then."

Ivan held a sad smile on his face and Alfred laughed with his usual, bright smile.

"Get your ass back to this hospital," Ivan shook his head with a laugh. "I need to kiss you."

"Of course, Vanya, anything," Alfred happily complied. It was one of his shorter trips, but that was fine. Midnight was a time for him to be with Ivan, preferably in person.

* * *

Alfred walked slowly, his thick boots crunching heavily into the snow. It had snowed a lot more this year than any year Alfred remembered. He hummed that song that he always remembered, light blue scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. It was cold and alone, but he forced a smile on his face as he walked.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when he got to the woodchips and the swing set was gone. Disappeared. There was a sign boasting plans for a new jungle gym and Alfred felt his breath hitch.

"Ivan…" Alfred muttered, the song interrupted. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know."

He held so tightly onto the scarf that he was almost scared he would rip it. But he walked over to the empty space, covered in snow. And he sat down, where he remembered his swing would be. He took the scarf off and carefully folded it, placing it next to him, where Ivan's swing would be. He looked up at the cloudless sky. The clear sky. He idly messed with the ring on his finger and he stared ahead.

And he cried. Manly tears, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay…so…inspiration for this came from a long party with my friends, where we eventually went to the park for like two hours and then I was driving home at around midnight and I thought about writing maybe a cute, fluffy RusAme for once and then this blossomed, pretty much all at one time. And it hit me pretty hard when I finally thought of how to end it and I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I know, it was pretty damn long, and I'm proud of all of you for making it so far, but it was worth it, wasn't it? I really like the fluffy dynamic that they can have and I enjoyed writing every single scene in here, from the beginning of their relationship all the way to the end. I hope you did as well.
> 
> And I do not and never will own Hetalia.


End file.
